Scribbles on the Desk
by SanestInsanest
Summary: Kaoru leaned back and looked at his handiwork. It was pretty neat for something written on a desk. But he didn’t really care, honestly. Besides, it wasn’t like it was gonna be there tomorrow. Kaoru/Kagome


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. But imagine if i did._

_A/N: Okay, i reaaally shouldn't be writing this. Haven't i said that before? Yeah. But this popped into my head and you know how it goes right? You just can't help but write it. So there. That's my excuse. I'll just go work on the third chapter of Muse now. *slinks away*  
Oh one more thing. Melody Ross, if you're looking down at me from heaven, i know you're probably laughing at me because of how much of an anime dork i am. But just know that i love you and i will miss you. Ily Mel.  
R.I.P. Melody Ross_

_To those who don't know, Melody Ross was fatally wounded by a stray bullet after our homecoming game. She died in the hospital on October 30th. If your morbidly curious or something, just google her name, you'll see._

_•••_

Girls were unfathomable. Or at least that's what Kaoru Hitachiin thought. There were so many things that one had to know about them that it was near impossible to remember them all. Don't do this, don't do that, and never ever do this? Remember to do this, make sure to do that? Too much work, that's what Kaoru believed.

Girls had never interested him, to be honest. His whole life had been centered on one person.

Hikaru.

Well it was obvious wasn't it? For christ's sake, they were twin brothers! When you calculated how much of his daily life was spent with his Hikaru, you realized that he spent a crap load amount of time with him. But it's been that way since they were yea high, the bratty little kids that they had been. Kaoru could not honestly recall a time where he was separated from his brother for a long amount of time purposefully unless it was to benefit them in some way.

Some people might say it was ridiculous but Kaoru didn't think so. It was perfectly normal and it was how he had lived his entire life. Why should it change? And if girls ever entered his life, that would mean change.

Big change.

And he didn't want that. But it was too late so he had no say really. Not that he minded, he was willing to make an exception just this one time.

But really, when you think about it, Haruhi Fujioka isn't _really _a girl.

Oh jeez, he was getting off topic. Putting all that aside, one thing was certain. Girls were not needed. Girls were not fun. And girls were definitely not attractive as his brother.

Which was sorta creepy but he wasn't going to get into that.

Basically, what he was trying to say was that he did not need girls when he had his brother.

Kaoru. Did. Not. Need. Girls.

At all.

No.

Kaoru stared blankly at the chalkboard as the teacher droned on and on about conjugating verbs and faire, faisons, font, and blah, blah, _blah._ No matter how rich you were or what school you went to, education was still boring as fuck. And like all students who found themselves plagued with boredom, Kaoru turned off his brain, opened his eyes, and pretended to look interested.

Hikaru shifted and Kaoru saw him in the corner of his eye. He grinned mentally. His brother was just as bored as he was. Hikaru sat in the row in front of him and two seats over on the right, not next to him for once. Strangely, this didn't bother Kaoru as much as it should've. But he brushed it off, thinking it was normal.

This, however, did bother him.

Hikaru had shifted once again before leaning over to his right, poking a passive Haruhi in the arm. Kaoru frowned a bit, eyebrows furrowing. Haruhi directed her attention towards the persistent twin and Hikaru slid her a piece of paper with a mischievous grin. Kaoru openly scowled. She opened it curiously and stifled a giggle. Together, the duo collapsed in a fit of silent laughter, oblivious to the chagrin of the younger twin.

Alright, he admitted it. He was jealous. But whether it was of Haruhi or Hikaru? He really didn't know.

Kaoru let out a resigned sigh and leaned back in his chair as the teacher continued on. Literary jargon floated into his ears and he could feel his eyes become heavy with an unknown weight. He slid down further, willing to let Hikaru and Haruhi and all other problems float away in favor of silent bliss.

_Sleep_, he could hear the call, _sleep_.

And he willingly acquiesced.

_**Clash! Crack! Clatter!**_

Kaoru jerked in his seat, hitting his elbow against the bar on the side of the desk, sending tingles up and down his entire arm. He looked up, wincing in slight pain. The teacher, in her clumsiness, had knocked over a cup filled with pencils and pens, sending them sprawling across the floor. Kaoru groaned, rubbing his elbow to try and soothe away the tingles.

He looked down at the desk and scowled at the bar. There he goes again, making faces at inanimate objects.

He gave it one last nasty look before turning his attention elsewhere but not before something on the desk caught his eye. He looked closer and there on the bottom right corner of his desk was a neat little scribble.

_Hi, I'm Bored._

Kaoru stared at it oddly.

He should've erased it. He should've just ignored it and went on his merry own way. He should've been a good Ouran student and gotten rid of any unwanted graffiti on Ouran property.

Oh what the hell.

He glanced around to see if anyone was looking but from what he was seeing, everyone was off in their own little world, dreaming about whatever their little minds came up with. Probably the host club. Sick bastards.

Kaoru grabbed his pencil and carefully wrote under the scrawled words.

_Hey, I'm Bored Too. :]_

He leaned back and looked at his handiwork. It was pretty neat for something written on a desk.

But he didn't really care, honestly.

Besides, it wasn't like it was gonna be there tomorrow.

•••

Kaoru let out a huge yawn. Having French at the end of the day sucked. He was still barely getting over a food coma and they decided _now _to launch the complexities of the French language at him? It didn't help any that the teacher was a little old lady who delivered her lectures in perfect monotone.

"There are some adjectives that go before the noun and they can be memorized using the acronym mnemonic, BANGS."

Snore.

Kaoru resumed his daily admiration of his brother, inconspicuously of course, and noted with slight distaste that Hikaru and Haruhi were getting even closer. He really shouldn't be angry though, he was the one that had decided to back down for his brother's sake, but goddammit he couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous. His feelings often fluctuated between Haruhi and his brother and most of the time, he was too stressed to really care. He just knew the burden of jealousy when he felt it.

He slid down in his seat further and pouted, making girls rows away swoon.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours and Kaoru sluggishly began putting his notes and books away. He made to get his spiral notebook before noticing something strange at the bottom of his desk.

He stared.

The little scribble was still there along with his answer. But below both of them was another scrawl on the faux wood.

_Oh wow, didn't think anyone would answer me. _

Kaoru blinked.

Would he really have a conversation with a complete stranger via writing on the desk?

Meh, what the hell. He was bored. Kaoru held his pencil in hand and leaned a bit closer to the desk.

"Kaoru? What are you doing?"

He jumped in surprise and embarrassment. Hikaru and Haruhi stood in the doorway of the classroom, looking at him oddly. He straightened quickly with a flustered face and coughed.

"I was just, ummm, you know…? There was something on my desk."

The pair him a disbelieving glance. Hikaru shrugged, dismissing his weirdness and called out to him. "Hey, you coming?"

Kaoru risked a glance at the desk. "Um, how about you guys go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

Haruhi looked conflicted with his answer but didn't speak up while Hikaru shrugged once again and dragged her off to their next class. Kaoru's shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh. Imagine what would've happened if they found out he was talking to a complete stranger who happened to sit in the same seat as he did. They probably would've thought he was on something.

Oh dang, Tamaki's insanity was contagious.

Kaoru looked around the classroom to see if anyone was still there that could possibly suspect him being mental. Well, there was the teacher but she was engaged in writing her "lesson plan" so she didn't pay any attention to him. Other than her, the classroom was empty.

He leaned down again and neatly wrote onto the desk.

_Well here I am. Nice to meetcha. :]_

He straightened quickly and grabbed his bags. Kaoru bid a quick bye to the teacher and rushed out of the room, wanting to leave the scene of crime as fast as he could. He ran and only stopped when he reached the doors of the third music room.

Leaning against them, he struggled to catch his breath. His quick, frantic breaths steadily returned to a natural tempo as time passed. Sliding against the oak, he reached the ground and sat there. Kaoru looked at the ceiling.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

His head fell to his chest in defeat but a grin was slowly making his way across his handsome face. One thing was for sure though, this was gonna be fun.


End file.
